INDS 2
by Skellieton
Summary: The new-and-improved sequel for my (not) top hit, I.N.D.S. After the defeat of the dastardly (and rather handsome) Marionette, our heroes finally have some downtime. That is, until more bad guys come knocking. To defeat demons, angry mobsters, and even older enemies, Stephen and Chica might have to make some rather shaky alliances. Rated T mostly because of some later violence.


**Hey, anyone who stills cares! It's Skellie, back from the dead. I finally decided to write another chapter of I.N.D.S. because of FNaF's first anniversary, and lo and behold, two whole games had come out in that time. That was kind of shocking, and in that spirit of creating new things, I decided to make an entire sequel to I.N.D.S. Honestly, I almost didn't attempt this, but Scott had given so much good material to use that I couldn't resist writing a little bit. I also decided to do something a little different and wrote this one from the perspective of my old pal Chica. Anyway, feel free to leave a review so I know whether or not I should still bother with this. And if I shouldn't bother with this, don't be afraid to tell me that too. -Skellie**

* * *

I'm not scared of much.

Honestly, I'm probably one of the freakiest things I've seen around here. But when the man who killed me came through my window, I got a little freaked out.

Just a little though.

I'll back up; my name is Chica. Or at least that's what I've been told by everyone I know. Whatever my name used to be, it's long gone by now. Sometimes, I can almost remember who I was, but the memories always flee before I can grasp them.

It sucks.

A long time ago I used to be a little girl. That much I can remember. I had a family, one that loved me enough to take me to the only place I ever wanted to go; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was there that some other kids and I were murdered by some random creep. And to make things worse, the Marionette (who's a real jerk-bag by the way) shoved my dying little body into the chicken animatronic and reanimated me as one of his tools of revenge. It turns out that the original Chica suit had some slight malfunctions, which allowed me to avoid the Puppet's control for a few years. So eventually he ended up killing me, and then stuffing whatever was left of my organic body into the Chica 2.0 suit. It's been kind of a pattern. But about three months ago, Freddy had been trying to make his way in the scene of supernatural crime by selling armaments to everything that was eviler than him. Coincidently, the Marionette had also been planning on releasing his robotic monsters on the city at that time, killing everyone possible. Because of Freddy's sloppy arms dealing, the International Defense against the Supernatural raided the Fazbear restaurant. Even though he hadn't been the target, the good guys ended up taking down the Marionette, who had a hell of a lot of power and very low capacity for forgiveness. Freddy and Bonnie had been killed, while Foxy and I, the only two animatronics who sided with the I.N.D.S, got off scot free. One of the agents who worked the case, Stephen, had even let me stay in his house when I told him I couldn't deal with performing at the Fazbear Pizzeria again. Nowadays, because I didn't have a job, I just did whatever I found enjoyable. And there were two things that I was programmed to enjoy; cooking, and tearing people limb from limb.

I mostly stuck with cooking.

Before everything had gone awry, I had been doing just that. Three pizzas were in the oven, the distinctive smell of grease and melting cheese filling the air. It was odd, because I couldn't really tell if that was a "good" smell or not. The Marionette had wanted revenge against the world for letting him die, so he had created us animatronics to enact the "genocide" step in his plans. In a way, I was specifically bred to be the Marionette's murder machine. So everything that wasn't cooling blood, didn't smell enticing to me at all. In the end, I guess the whole pizza obsession was born entirely of being the character from a pizzeria.

A catchy jingle alerted me that my pizza was complete. Like I had a hundred times before, I swung open the door and pulled two of the pizzas from the confines of the oven with my bare hands. That kind of thing didn't really bother you when you were made of metal. The third pizza, I tossed into the sink. Why? Because I really wanted to see Stephan's reaction when he found a pizza in his sink, that's why. After laying out my practical joke, I carried my steaming goodies from the smoothly tiled kitchen into Stephan's main living area. Behind his T.V. on the wall, was my least favorite thing in the whole house. A giant, ten-by-ten mirror. I don't know if the guy liked to make me upset, or if he just really liked to look at himself while he watched cop shows on T.V. The mirror itself looked surprisingly good hanging on the back wall, but what I didn't like was that I could see my reflection in it. It reminded me that I was cold, metallic, and mostly dead. Though, the new body the Marionette had put me in was preferable to the clunky, broken one I had been in before. In this one, I could at least pretend I was a normal person by just not looking. You could also tell my gender, by my generously designed feminine curves. In fact, I think whoever was designing the 2.0 body might have been some sort of pervert. In which case, I have the suspicion it was the Marionette. In terms of clothes, all I had to go on was a bib that said "Let's Party!" and a pair of very, very short pink shorts that were just short of being underwear. The rest of my body was a cheerful yellow that was brighter than Chica 1.0's and supposed to help me connect with children. Which I had never tested. My long legs ended in orange bird feet, the toes of which were sharpened like razors. Due to the (I'm gonna go ahead and blame Marionette here) less than peaceful purpose behind my creation, my hands also ended in claws. Those, I _had_ tested. My head resembled a person's, except for the fact that my eyes were black pits with twin pinpricks of glowing, white light in each of them. My mouth was humanoid, and filled with knife-like teeth. I had been designed with a beak and false eyes, but I had never found them. And I sure as hell wasn't going to delve around Freddy's to find them. The long feathers on the top of my head were combed forward to give the impression of human hair.

Giving a friendly, yet slightly creepy, smile to my reflection, I plopped down on Stephan's massive, plush chair. I sank into its cloud-like fold instantly. Stephan had originally bought it to make fun of his boss, because apparently the guy was known for his huge chair (which is not some sort of innuendo). But when the thing had arrived, I realized just because I missed out on a potential afterlife, didn't mean I couldn't experience a little bit of heaven at home. I sat back and munched on slices of pizza. It was peaceful. Quiet, except for the soft ticking of the clock on the wall.

Until Stephan came home.

Actually, before he even got in the door, a little girl that looked about ten burst into the house. In surprise, I shot out of my chair, spilling pizza everywhere. The girl was a tiny little thing, with long reddish-brown hair and freckles that covered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a pale blue shirt and a skirt that was patterned with daisies. When she saw me, her green eyes went wide. Out of reflex, I tried to look friendly and inviting. I gave her my best smile, and hastily brushed pizza slices off my casing. "Hi there sweetie!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

She screamed.

Right. Knife-like teeth. No eyes. Claws made for eviscerating.

I shook my head hurriedly, waving my hands in panic. "No, no, no! Don't be scared, honey! It's alright!"

She either didn't hear me, or she ignored me. "Agent Abernathy! Agent Abernathy! Get here quick! Help!" Stephan rushed in, weapon drawn. His silver sword flashed in the sunlight. He looked around wildly, and when his eyes landed on me, he relaxed with a sigh.

The girl was tugging at his shirt, and looking at him like he had just sprouted another head. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "Kill it! Kill it!"

Ow. That stung a little.

Stephan shook his head amusedly. "Don't worry, kid. This is Chica. She's a friend."

I waved happily. Mostly because that was my default setting. There were three parts of my mind that were all offering different opinions: the Chica program was happy in the face of pretty much everything. The Marionette's program was violent, but it didn't allow me to kill children, so I just wanted to smash things at her words. The human part of me was still hurting from being called an "it", and I was almost debating whether to find some way to spite the girl for her insult. So I chose to be happy.

She gave me a hard stare, and then scrunched up her nose. "But she's one of those Freddy freaks. And she doesn't have any eyes."

"Yeah I do!" I said, pointing to the glowing white lights with a claw.

"And she's weird." The girl added sourly.

Stephan laughed, obviously unware of my discomfort. "It's okay, Ashly. She's one of the good guys. Why don't you go try out my chair while the adults go talk in the kitchen?"

Ashly shrugged and hopped into the chair, settling into it like she had been sitting in the thing her entire life. "Kay. But don't go doing nothing weird over there." She picked up one of the fallen pizza slices and dug into it ravenously. After she had finished, she scowled. "Eh. That pizza sucked."

There were a lot of things I could ignore. But a barb thrusted towards my pizza was not one of them. "Okay." I announced, then crossed my arms and tried to snarl. When I found that I couldn't, I just smiled even wider. That seemed to get more of a reaction than a snarl would have. Ashly's face went bone-white immediately. "That's it, Little-Miss-Snarky. If you don't start watching what you say, I'll…" I was suddenly at a loss for a threat. The Marionette's program didn't even let me threaten children, apparently. "I'll… I'll cry!" I blurted, and then nodded to assert the fact. "And you don't want to see me cry!" I said, and then stomped away into the kitchen. I stood there for a good minute before Stephan crept around the corner cautiously.

"Are you really going to cry?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Yes!" I snapped at him, not turning around.

"Oh, c'mon Chi. Don't get upset about it. It's not that bad." He chided me gently. "She was just afraid, that's all."

I spun around. "Not that bad?" I demanded furiously. "She insulted my pizza! There is every reason to be upset!"

"Uh…" Stephan blinked. "Ok then… I know this isn't a great time to ask this, but can you stop smiling like that? It doesn't really fit the mood of the conversation."

I narrowed my eyes to show him how mad I was. "No! No I can't! And I hate it!" Forgetting I had the strength of two bears and was made of metal, I stomped my foot in frustration. The tile underneath me shattered.

Stephan winced. "Ouch. Ok, that was a bad question."

"Why is that little brat even here anyway?" I asked, trying not to feel bad for breaking his tile. He made me mad. It was his fault.

He shrugged in a clueless way that told me it was something related to the supernatural. "Is it I.N.D.S related?"

"Eh." He shrugged again.

I stood up to my full height, and clicked my talons on the tile loudly. "Is it?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Chi, I like ya', but I can't talk about that stuff with civilians. Plus, it's my house; I can bring as many little girls into it as I like." I gave him a look, and then his eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. "No! No! That's not what I meant at all! Gah!"

"Just tell me, Stephen. I'm not really a civilian anymore. Plus, the only reason you have a house is because I saved you from getting assimilated by the Marionette."

He raised an eyebrow. "Catching up on 'Star Trek', are you?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Fine. My excuse was total bull. I just didn't want to involve _you_ in particular."

I cocked my head. "What?"

"It has to do with…" He gestured to me vaguely. "You know…"

"Freddy stuff?"

"Freddy stuff." He affirmed.

"But the Marionette is in your prison for badass monsters, right? He can't be causing any more trouble."

"It's not him. I don't really know what's going on, but this girl lost her parents last night. She says that they were killed by monsters that looked like the animatronics from Freddy's Pizzeria. I just didn't want you to panic and… I don't know, rip my throat out on accident or something."

He parents were killed? I guess I was inclined to forgive her then. "I have much more self-control than that." I said, but it wasn't really true. Back during the raid on Freddy's, I had killed a bunch of I.N.D.S agents and eaten them when the Marionette had set me loose. Nobody knew but Stephen and Foxy, and they had both kept it that way. That was the only time I had killed anyone, and I still felt guilty for it.

"Anyway," Stephen changed the topic back to the girl, and I knew he had thought about the same thing I had. "I'm going to meet with Jackson tomorrow to get the mission details. You can-" He was interrupted by Ashly's sudden wail. We both rushed into the darkening room, and I realized that the sun was going down. The girl was pointing at the window, her finger shaking.

"What is it?" Stephen asked, drawing his weapon.

"A m-m-monster." Ashly stammered.

I peered out into the night gloom. "I don't…" I began, and then the window exploded. A projectile flew into the house and buried itself in the wall behind me with a thud.

Stephan blanched. "Uh. Did somebody just throw an axe through my window?"

I glanced back, and realized that he was right. A rusty axe that looked a thousand years old was sticking out of the wall, which was frightening because if it had been a couple inches over, it would have buried itself in my head. I've only seen one person get up from a direct head-shot, and that was the Marionette. And even then it still took him a while to recover from. And seeing the axe stirred something in my memories. I couldn't tell what, but it was there. My mind raced with things I needed to do, but I didn't get the chance to do any of them before the axe-thrower followed his weapon by vaulting over the windowsill and onto the floor. My jaw dropped.

It was an animatronic.

But not just any animatronic. It was the Old Bonnie suit, the one that had never been possessed. But apparently someone decided to dabble in some necromancy because this robot looked very alive, and very angry. He was a yellow version of Bonnie, but most his mouth had been torn away, revealing his teeth and causing a permanent, demented smile. He was battered in other places too: his face was covered in scars, and his torso and arms were riddled with holes, revealing his wiring and beams. The false fur that covered his body was rotting away, plus he smelled like mothballs and decaying flesh. In one battered hand, he held the twin of the axe in the wall. His unblinking eyes glowed in a slightly greenish-color, and they were pointed directly at me. He took a step forward, and I noticed that his movements were choppy and glitched, as if the very motion caused him pain.

" _There you are, my little doll."_ A rasping, ethereal voice echoed through my head. It was like having a lifetime smoker's ghost talking to me. _"I've come back to see you, sweetie."_

I blinked. Something was familiar about the creature's voice. But I couldn't quite place it. Maybe I was just recognizing the suit…

And then I wasn't in the house anymore. I was in a dark room, and it smelled strongly of blood. All I could see was the Old Bonnie's face staring down at me. I couldn't move, and I couldn't speak. And I was terrified. It was the kind of terror that blurred your vision and shook your whole body. The kind of terror and despair that could make someone break down where they stood. There was a little girl's voice, made even more high-pitched by panic and fear.

"Why'd you hurt them? My friends… they were my friends!" The little girl sobbed wildly. "I thought you were my friend!"

The sadist laughed form behind his mask. "Don't worry, my little doll. I only hurt your friends because I had too, you understand? Now hush and lie down, will you sweetie?"

"No!" The girl screamed in defiance. "You're not my friend! You hurt me!"

The man moved closer, and I could smell something sickly sweet on his breath. "Lie down, little doll."

"No." The girl whimpered. I suddenly realized that I was in a pain. A lot of it.

"We used to be friends, right Doll?" The man asked sweetly.

"Yeah." The girl crawled away from the murderer slowly. "But you're a bad guy. And the bad guys don't have friends."

"I need you to do me a favor. You'll do it for me, right? Remember how I would always make you laugh?"

The girl made a pained noise. "I want to go home. I want Mommy." She started to cry.

"If you do something for me, you'll get to see her again." The man said,

"Promise?" The girl said, shivering.

"Promise." The man agreed, but I could easily see the lie. To a child, that must have been unbreakable truth.

"What do you want me to do?" She said, looking up into the suit's lifeless eyes.

"Scream." He said simply, and I saw the glint of the fireman's axe as he raised it above his head.

Suddenly, I was back in the house. I was shell-shocked, staring at the battered animatronic dumbly. The man who had killed me that night. He had worn the gold Bonnie suit. "W-who are you?" I managed to ask.

" _Don't know anymore, doll."_ He rasped painfully. _"But you can call me Springtrap."_

* * *

 **Side note, if you're just randomly stumbling upon this crap, I recommend reading the first I.N.D.S so you can kind of get a feel for what's happening. Even though it's even worse than this one.**

 **Oh boy.**


End file.
